Una chica al fin y al cabo
by Yuuko-dono
Summary: Hay cosas que le pasan a miles de chicas, pero Sanae parecía caída del cielo, ¿cómo le podía suceder?
1. Chapter 1

No había dado bocado alguno al helado que se derretía ante ella. Es más, parecía gozar con sólo mirar como las fresas que le decoraban resbalaban mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara. Las voces de sus amigas sonaban lejanas y sin sentido para ella, pero en la mente de Sanae no existía nada más que el deseo de desaparecer. No sabía desde cuando exactamente, pero se estaba acostumbrando a convivir con el desánimo y la inapetencia.

Aquella tarde aceptó salir con sus amigas porque la insistencia fue excesiva y a las chicas realmente les preocupaba su actitud: ya no almorzaba con ellas y de salir por ahí, ni hablar. Desaparecía en cuanto terminaban las clases, veloz, siepre con una excusa que, a estas alturas era repetida. Si, ya no quedaban ganas de inventar disculpas para sus negativas. Al menos sus excelentes notas podían justificar su eterno deber de estudiar que le mantenía recluída en casa. Pero estaba notoriamente más delgada y aquél brillo tan suyo ya la había abandonado.

Miró su reloj y puso la más fingida cara de espanto que sus amigas habían visto.

-¡¡¡Es tardísimo!!! Lo siento chicas, pero, ya saben, los exámenes y todo eso- No terminó la frase cuando ya corría como huyendo del demonio.

- No probó su helado- Dijo Kumi mientras la veía alejarse. Las chicas se miraron como buscando que alguna se animara a decir lo que todas ya imaginaban. Pero no era necesario. Sanae parecía ante los ojos de todos la muchacha perfecta: joven, hermosa, buena en los estudios y en deportes, buena amiga y rodeada de pretendientes. Pero al fin y al cabo era una muchacha y parecía que al mundo entero se le había olvidado.

Varios días pasaron desde aquella fallida reunión de amigas. Kumi intentaba por todos los medios de acercarse a Sanae, pero todo era inútil, era tan hábil para escabuirse.

-¿Han notado lo estupenda que está la asistente del equipo de soccer?- Escuchó Kumi a unas chicas que charlaban en los pasillos- No se qué hace, pero la admiro. ¡¡¡Todo lo que hace o dice es perfecto!!!

¿Cómo podían pensar así? ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta que la chica ideal se estaba hundiendo en su propia perfección?

--------------------------------------------

-¿Que renuncias al equipo?- Dijo un sorprendido Ryo

- Lo siento Ryo, pero para ser honesta, el equipo ha dejado de ser mi prioridad. No quiero dedicarme a él a medias, perfiero ceder mi puesto- Respondió Sanae restando importancia al asunto.

- pe, pero hermanita... - Sin salir de su asombro, Ryo como pocas veces se exaltó ante su amiga- ¡¡¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te está pasando?!!! ¡Te apartaste de tus amigas, ahora del equipo y hasta a Tsubasa dejaste de escribirle!!

Para Sanae aquello sonó como una bofetada. Era cierto, aunque Tsubasa seguía escribiendo con regularidad, ella ni siquiera se molestaba en abrir los mails. Pero le molestó sobremanera que Ryo estuviera enterado de eso, y más aún que opinra sobre su vida. Respiró profundo y pensó muy bien lo que diría. Ya se había tornado una costumbre evitar mostrarse "fuera de línea". Nada de descontrol frente a nadie.

- No me he apartado de mis amigas, sólo que me estoy dedicando de lleno a los estudios y por eso mismo me alejo del equipo. Ryo, me di cuenta que mi objetivo es otro, y a las universidades sólo les interesan mis calificaciones, no si he sido una gran asistente. Trata de comprenderme.

¿Por qué Sanae tenía que ser tan convincente? O ¿por qué tenía siempre que hallar la excusa perfecta? Si, porque en realidad no se tragaba que el asunto pasara exclusivamente por las calificaciones, pero el argumento era indiscutible.

-Y ¿qué con Tsubasa?

A Sanae le dolió lo último. Sabía que estaba abandonando su sueño más hermoso, pero era él quien había corrido tras un sueño en el que ella no estaba contemplada. Ahora quería vivir a su modo, buscar su propio futuro. Seguro nunca nadie pensó en eso...

- Ese tema es muy personal, Ryo. Eres mi amigo y, por lo mismo, te pido que respetes mis decisiones. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

¿Acaso le daba opción? Ryo sólo asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo una sonrisa como agradecimiento y despedida. Porque así era todo con Sanae: si lograbas hablar con ella debías tener la certeza de que sería breve y que, en cuanto pudiese, ella escaparía.

--------------------------------------------

Otra noche frente al espejo. Otra noche odiándose. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en halagarla? No sabía si se trataba de un acuerdo tácito del mundo entero por burlarse de ella, o sencillamente era cierto que todos tenían altas espectativas puestas en su persona. El problema es que todos estaban equivocados: ella era una chica despreciable que, en un intento desesperado por ocultar el monstruo que era en realidad, aparentaba ser la chica perfecta. Y vaya que bien engañados los tenía.

Pero era espantosa. ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta que les hacía un favor alejándose de ellos? Seguro Tsubasa desearía una hermosa mujer que le diera hijos maravillosos, no un estropicio que ni siquiera mestruaba. Comenzó a llorar como una niña mientras buscaba los chocolates bajo su cama. Se detestaba por lo que haría, pero cuatro días sin un bocado la tenían fuera de control.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, devolviendo en el baño el horrible recuerdo de su debilidad. Maldijo esos chocolates que no disfrutó porque, mientras los comía, tenía la mente ocupada en maldecirse ella misma por ser tan débil.

Pero era tan humana.

Nadie podía entender su dolor. Nadie jamás se detuvo a preguntar si necesitaba algo. Porque era ella quien debía estar atenta a los demás, no al revés. Ella era la asistente, ella era la chica perfecta, la muñeca a prueba de balas. ¿Quién notaría lo que había en su interior? O peor aún, ¿a quién le importaría?.

Con esos pensamientos y varios calmantes, Sanae se quedó dormida al fin mientras, al otro lado del mundo, un joven no hacía más que pensar en ella...

--------------------------------------------

Continuará...


	2. Tu verdad y la mía

**Tu verdad y la mía.**

"La vida en Brasil de Ozora Tsubasa, nuestra estrella del fútbol juvenil" rezaba el titular que su orgullosa madre escaneó y envió vía e-mail. Hasta le causaba gracia lo "tecnológica" que se había vuelto Natsuko para resolver el problema de la distancia, pero muy lejos de eso, el titular le desagradó. ¿Qué sabían esos periodistas de su vida en Brasil? En un par de párrafos hablaban de su éxito en Brancos, de lo famosillo que se estaba volviendo en el país sudamericano y hasta del atractivo que causaba en las adolescentes su tipo "exótico".

Pero ¿qué podían importarle esas chiquillas cuando él sólo pensaba en Sanae?

-¿Por qué no me respondes?- pensó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a redactar un nuevo correo. Después de doto, aunque ella no le respondiera sentía que, de algún modo, escribir le desahogaba. Sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a teclear:

_"Querida Sanae:_

_ A estas alturas no se si llegarás a leer este mail, pero con la esperanza de que lo hagas haré mi último intento por llegar a tí. _

_ Todo este tiempo ¿cuánto ha sido? al menos unos seis meses desde que recibí tu último mail en el que te decías muy ocupada, que tardarías en escribir... pues todo este tiempo he esperado pacientemente una palabra tuya. Pero nunca llega._

_ He visto, gracias a los envíos de mi madre, lo que aparece en la prensa sobre mí. ¿Acaso ahí está la razón de tu distanciamiento? no te culpo, pequeña. He sido yo mismo quien te ha hecho creer que en mi vida todo va bien, sólo por no preocuparte. Qué irónico, al final me ha salido el tiro por la culata. _

_¿Quieres la verdad? Si es mi única opción para recuperarte no me guardaré nada: las cosas acá son una lucha diaria, mis mayores rivales en Japón apenas le hacen el peso a un jugador promedio del Brasil y debo ganarme mi lugar todos los días. La presión es constante en la cancha, pero también fuera de ella._

_ Estar en otro país no es broma, y mucho menos estar solo. Si apenas fuera el idioma, pero es que las costumbres son demasiado diferentes. Acá de todo se hace una fiesta, suena maravilloso, pero cuando eres tímido es casi una pesadilla. No lo tomes a mal, pero acá las niñas son, como decirlo, algo desinhibidas. Puedo jurar que, si bien al principio me divirtió el asunto, a estas alturas ese "acoso" me tiene asqueado._

_ Hace un año atrás todo eso junto daba lo mismo. Llegar a casa y leer tus mails era como una inyección de entusiasmo. Si, tus ánimos siempre han sido mi mejor motivación y el mayor aliento para seguir adelante hasta en los peores momentos. No importa qué me contaras, era el saber de tí lo que me llevaba cada día de vuelta a Japón. Pese a la distancia estábamos juntos y era hermoso. Ahora que nada de eso existe mi éxito se ha vuelto más banal y mi vida más vacía._

_Te necesito, Sanae, pero por sobre todo... te quiero"._

Los rayos del sol matutino hicieron a Sanae abrir los ojos casi con resignación. Le costaba mucho reunir el ánimo y las energías para levantarse, pero había prometido a su madre acompañarla a elegir ropa para una cena elegante a la que estaba invitada. Le encantaba la idea porque, a diferencia suya, su madre era hermosa y seguro todo le quedaría bien. Después de reclamar a los cielos porque toda su ropa le estaba quedando ancha, escogió un par de prendas y se las echó encima. Detestó los horriblemente inflada que debía haber estado cuando compró esas "túnicas", como les llamaba ahora. Aunque siempre fue delgada, jamás reconocería que la ropa le sobraba por su extrema delgadez actual.

- Querida, ¿no bajarás a desayunar?- llamó su madre desde el primer piso.

- Emm, ¡¡ no… yo… no estoy lista, mamá!!

- ¿quieres que suba algo para ti?

- ¡¡Si, por favor haz eso!!

En dos minutos su madre subió un poco de leche y panecillos. Sanae le agradeció con una sonrisa dulce y un beso arrojado, pero en cuanto la señora abandonó el cuarto, no dudó en alimentar a su gata. Esa era su rutina y la mascota, en su inocencia, era su cómplice.

Marie paseaba su vista entre las prendas buscando un vestido juvenil, pero elegante, tal como ella, y reía escuchando a Jun quejarse por lo difícil que era hacer entender a los vendedores que, simplemente, quieres un traje formal. La gente tenía la imagen de Jun como un joven elegante y de pose severa, el príncipe de cristal de la clase más acomodada del Japón. Y aunque en parte era cierto, Marie convivía con un Jun mucho más alegre, divertido, tierno y, por sobre todo menos formal que el que la gente veía. Él tenía la habilidad de convertir hasta una aburrida compra en una graciosa anécdota. Pero era una afortunada y no sólo de él conocía el lado más amable. Recordó una ocasión en que su gran amigo Tsubasa, la buscó preocupado. No le importaba el soccer ni del estado de salud de Jun, que eran los típicos temas de los que hablaban. La bofetada que Marie recibió le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía su amiga estar al lado de un tipo violento y cobarde como ese? ¿Acaso la había golpeado antes? Ante eso no podía hacer nada, pero si volvía a tocarla le desfiguraría el rostro. Marie sonrió ante el recuerdo: eso no sonaba a Tsubasa, pero realmente lo había dicho. Era un gran amigo, de verdad.

Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos cuando algo la devolvió a la realidad…

- Jun, Jun, mira- dijo señalando a una joven que escogía entre unas blusas- ¿No es la animadora de Tsubasa?

- Mmm… no, no es ella- sentenció Jun observándola con disimulo.

- No, Jun, mira bien. Es ella, sólo que mucho más delgada que la última vez que nos vimos.

- Ahora que lo dices, mmm… Tal vez, pero no se, no la recuerdo bien- No había terminado la frase cuando Marie ya se acercaba a la joven. "A veces es tan impulsiva"- fue todo lo que cruzó por su mente antes de seguirla.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Sanae, cierto?- preguntó Marie y aclaró- del Nankatsu.

- Si, si soy yo. Y tú eres Marie, te recuerdo muy bien- respondió Sanae regalando la dulce sonrisa que le era habitual. Se sorprendió amenamente cuando vio al joven que se les acercaba- ¡¡Misugi, que atento de su parte acompañar a Marie en sus compras!!

Sanae, pese a no ser la misma de siempre, seguía dominando las mil y una formas de la dulzura, demostrando que ser adorable era sencillamente parte indisociable de su naturaleza.

- Señorita Sanae, que placer verla. La verdad, Marie y yo nos acompañamos mutuamente. Bueno, debo decir que yo la acompaño y ella me asesora. No tengo mucha paciencia con los dependientes de la tienda.

Sanae soltó una risita ante la confesión de Misugi. Realmente se veía muy distinto al joven severo que conoció años atrás, en aquél campeonato.

- Admito que casi no te reconozco. Estás muy delgada, Sanae- dijo Jun con honestidad.

-Pero si no he cambiado tanto- respondió entre sonrisas- sólo mira a Marie, ella si se esta muy bonita.

Sanae tenía maestría en desviar los temas sobre su imagen a cualquier otro objetivo. Nadie alcanzó a decir nada cuando la señora Nakazawa apareció llamando a Sanae, indicando con un gesto que su compra estaba lista.

-¡Voy mamá! Bien, lamento que nuestro encuentro sea tan breve, pero…

- Pierde cuidado- la interrumpió Marie- y dale saludos a Tsubasa, por favor.

-¿A Tsubasa? Emm, si, adiós.

Marie era una chica observadora, y tanto el cuadro general como la expresión de Sanae al nombrar a Tsubasa le causó mala espina. La voz de Jun la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Tan flaca y con esa cara de enferma. ¿Crees que tenga algo muy malo?

- Me pregunto si Tsubasa lo sabe- respondió la chica aún mirando hacia la salida.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Los días pasaban y Tsubasa perdía las esperanzas de recibir noticias de Sanae, pero al abrir su correo se encontró con que le escribía nada menos que Marie, su amiga de la infancia, lo que lo sorprendió gratamente. Feliz, se apresuró a leer:

"_Tsubasa-chan:_

_Supongo que no esperabas mi mail, y la verdad es que ni siquiera tenía tu correo, pero a través de Jun me contacté con tu amigo Taro (me simpatiza más que ese Ryo), quien me lo dio. _

_¿Cómo has estado? He leído por ahí lo popular que te has vuelto, pero ya sabes, mi cercanía a Jun me ha demostrado lo superficial que es la opinión de los medios. Prefiero enterarme de tu vida por ti, en serio. Además, hace un par de días me he encontrado con tu amiga Sanae y no me ha informado en absoluto. ¿Acaso ya no son amigos? Sería lamentable si fuese así. A propósito, me sorprendió lo delgada que está. ¿Está enferma? No me atreví a preguntarle, pero se veía tan pálida y demacrada… De todas formas no te preocupes, tal vez sólo fue mi impresión._

_Mmm, sobre mí puedo decirte que estoy diseñando para una pequeña firma emergente. Es un proyecto de moda que será lanzado en un par de meses y me tiene tan feliz. Es tan emocionante que se hayan fijado en mí como diseñadora cuando aún no salgo del colegio… Lo mejor es que Jun me está apoyando. Estamos muy unidos, ¿sabes? Aunque es su deber por haberme tenido con el alma en un hilo por tanto tiempo jijiji…_

_Bien, no tengo nada más que reportar._

_Besos, Marie."_

- Sanae… ¿Enferma?

Para Tsubasa las cosas parecieron increíblemente claras. El distanciamiento de Sanae sólo podría responder a eso. Pero ¿por qué Ryo no le diría nada? ¿Acaso por no preocuparlo? Como fuera, le exigiría una explicación de inmediato. Después de todo, quién sabe por qué cosas estaría pasando ella y era inconcebible que él no estuviera a su lado para cuidarla.


	3. El fin del espejismo

**El fin del espejismo**

Sanae no se estaba sintiendo del todo bien. Le asustaba no poder mantener su excelente rendimiento, pero concentrarse sin dejar de pensar en la comida era muy difícil. Lo peor es que, desde su encuentro con Marie y Jun, a sus preocupaciones se había sumado Tsubasa. Eso era terrible porque dejar de pensar en él le había costado mucho esfuerzo y ya no quería ilusionarse. Apoyó su cabeza entre ambas manos y, al retirarlas, se horrorizó al ver la cantidad de pelo que quedó entre sus dedos.

Lo sabía. Estaba totalmente conciente de que su rechazo a la comida le estaba pasando la cuenta. Bajó por una manzana y reunió toda su voluntad para dar el primer mordisco… La comió completa y, por primera vez en meses, no la golpeó el cargo de conciencia. Ya haría algo contra esos gramos de más, pero por ahora necesitaba que su cuerpo respondiera para el examen que tendría en la mañana.

El día siguiente transcurrió con gran normalidad. Sanae agradeció a si misma por el buen juicio que tuvo de comer algo, pues su estudio había dado buenos frutos. Rió de si misma por ser tan contradictoria; en el fondo, ni ella misma lograba entenderse.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, amigo- dijo Ryo al teléfono, ante la insistencia de Tsubasa- Sanae no tiene ninguna enfermedad. Lo único que nos tiene a todos enfermos es esa obsesión que tiene ahora por ser la niña modelo.

- ¿Modelo?

- Quiero decir que ahora le ha dado por ser perfecta. Ha subido mucho las calificaciones y, bueno, eso está muy bien, pero no creo que por eso debas dejar el resto de tu vida de lado ¿o no?

- Entonces… ¿no sólo a mí me ignora?

- Lo único que le interesa son sus estudios. Te lo digo en serio, amigo, está muy aislada.

Tsubasa no sabía que pensar ante las palabras de Ryo…

- Pero… ¿acaso no es verdad que está muy flaca y pálida? Eso fue lo que me comentaron.

- Si, eso es cierto. Pero yo creo que es por estudiar tanto. Lo más raro es que ahora tiene un séquito de niñas de primer año que parecen enamoradas de ella.

- Ja, ja ¿en serio?

- ¡¡Es verdad!! Yo no entiendo a las mujeres. Ahora que Sanae se cree diva, todas las chicas quieren ser como ella- Ryo continuó su charla con una ridícula imitación de mujer- "que es tan linda, siempre a la moda, blah, blah, blah"

Para Tsubasa, su amigo era un pozo de alegría que siempre lograba subirle el ánimo. Tal vez tendría razón, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que la observación de su amiga Marie había sido más certera. Si bien era cierto que Ryo veía a Sanae a diario, era innegable que el despiste de Ryo perdía contra la agudeza de la mujer más distraída. De todas formas, se sintió algo más calmado y pudo concentrarse más en sus entrenamientos. Pronto tomaría vacaciones y sería el momento de aclarar todas sus dudas.

-Sanae, espérame sólo este mes…

La práctica del Nankatsu había terminado hacía unos quince minutos y Kumi instruía a las nuevas asistentes. Era tan extraño estar ocupando el lugar de líder de su amiga, pero lo que más añoraba eran sus charlas y cotilleos camino a casa, como hacían siempre después de los entrenamientos. Cuando despidió a las chicas se dio cuenta de que Ryo la esperaba en la entrada. Desde que Sanae dejó el equipo, él se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa. Sabía que era un gesto con dobles intenciones, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto.

- Extraño a Sanae- dijo Kumi con tristeza- ¿Qué le hicimos?

- Yo creo que ella sólo está escogiendo su camino.

- ¡Pero no es normal!, ¡no así!

- Tsubasa piensa que está enferma, o algo así.

- ¿Tsubasa? Creí que ya no hablaban.

- Y es verdad. Me contó que Misugi y su novia se encontraron con ella y que le vieron pinta de enferma. ¿No estará estresada con lo de la universidad?

- Todos queremos entrar a la universidad, pero no es para tanto.

- Eso mismo pienso yo.

- ¿Tú? Ni siquiera estudias, jaja…

- Oye!!!- Ryo puso una cara de enfado que de inmediato pasó a preocupación- Me refiero a Sanae… ¿No será cierto que está enferma?

- Mmm… hasta ahora rechacé esa posibilidad, pero no niego que últimamente he pensado en eso.

- Bueno, supongo que debemos estar atentos.

-Si. Bueno ya estamos en mi casa.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

-Adiós.

La salud de Sanae se deterioraba con una rapidez cada vez mayor, lo que fue haciendo evidente a todos que algo en ella estaba fallando. Esa mañana no se presentó a clases y, aunque nadie comentaba nada, el ambiente se notaba enrarecido. El profesor notó la preocupación de la clase - Estudiantes, esta mañana la señora Nakazawa telefoneó a la escuela avisando que Sanae no se sentía muy bien y que la llevaría al médico. Es probable que le haya dado reposo y por eso no ha venido después de su consulta. Por favor, no se preocupen.

La chica faltó dos días más. Su madre estaba desesperada, pero sobre todo, inmensamente decepcionada de sí misma- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- esa pregunta le daba vueltas sin cesar desde la noche anterior cuando, al sentir un golpe proveniente de la habitación de su hija, había subido a ver si Sanae se habría caído o algo. Lo que encontró frente a sí fue el espectáculo más crudo y humillante en el que podría haber encontrado a su niña: ahí estaba ella, desmayada a las puertas de su baño, medio ahogada en su propio vómito… Por instantes no reaccionó.

- ¡¡¡Sanae!!!!- Recogió a su hija e intentó reanimarla con desesperación sin poder frenar su llanto. La chica respondió abriendo fugazmente los ojos, pero fue una señal muy breve. La mujer llamó una ambulancia y en poco tiempo su hija estaba siendo atendida.

Mientras, en la sala de espera tuvo el tiempo suficiente para asimilar las cosas. Miles de imágenes se agolparon en su mente cobrando sentido poco a poco. Estaba tan delgada, las palabras de preocupación de Kumi un día que se encontraron… todo ese tiempo pensó que la presión por entrar a la universidad la estaba estresando, pero su niña era sana, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que estaba haciéndose tanto daño? Pensándolo bien… nunca la veía comer. Desayunaba en su habitación, almorzaba en la escuela y durante la tarde cenaba antes que su madre llegara del trabajo…

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua?

Alimentaron a Sanae a través de una sonda hasta que lograron estabilizarla. En la mañana fue dada de alta, pero debía volver durante la tarde. Su madre no perdió tiempo y había pedido hora para una consulta con el psicólogo. No dejaría pasar un minuto para comenzar a tratar el problema de su hija. No después de todo ese tiempo.

No hubo palabras entre madre e hija en el trayecto a casa. Sanae se sentía demasiado humillada con lo sucedido y su madre respetó el dolor de su hija, pero había algo que si debían hablar:

- Esta tarde iremos al médico.

- Mamá…

- Hay que ver qué tratamientos existen y…

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Dime?

- Yo, yo… no quiero esto, mamá. Yo…- El llanto no la dejó continuar. Aceptar que estaba enferma no estaba dentro de sus opciones y mucho menos luchar contra sí misma. Le había costado mucho llegar a donde estaba en su loca carrera contra el peso como para volver atrás. Para bien o para mal había cambiado y no estaba dispuesta a regresar.

- Lo siento hija, pero tengo que salvarte.

Durante la tarde, el médico les explicó a madre e hija los alcances de la enfermedad, y que debía enfrentarse con un equipo multidisciplinario de psicólogo, psiquiatra, nutricionista y endocrinólogo. Además, debían hacer una serie de exámenes para ver si su corazón había sido dañado, entre otras cosas. Finalmente, recomendó unos días de reposo para que la chica pudiera asimilar lo que se venía. Sanae aceptó tratarse a cambio del silencio de su madre, quien respetó el deseo de su hija.

Cuando Sanae regresó al colegio, la sombra en su rostro desapareció. Después del shock, volver a su vida normal era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Sus amigas estaban felices de verla bien y hasta se quedó a ver la práctica.

- Te extrañamos tanto- dijeron al unísono Kumi y Yukari.

- Fueron sólo tres días, hablan como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

- Es que estábamos muy preocupadas- se explicó Kumi - Pero dinos que te sucedió.

- No es nada, sólo cansancio.

- Ya sabía yo que tanto estudio te iba a hacer mal.

- Pero Yukari, es la única forma de entrar a una buena universidad.

- No, Sanae. Si te enfermas a causa del stress tampoco conseguirás tu objetivo- dijo sabiamente Kumi- recuerda que todos los extremos son malos.

Durante todo el día Sanae se mostró muy animada y eso relajó un poco a Kumi. Pero lo del stress ya estaba dejando de convencerla y se prometió permanecer muy cerca de su amiga en adelante.

Pasaron un par de semanas y, con ellas, las tareas recuperaron el protagonismo en la clase después del episodio de Sanae, por lo que ciertos cambios pasaron desapercibidos para la mayoría. Aunque la chica confió a Kumi que estaba asistiendo a terapia "por eso del stress".

Pero en lugar de verse mejor, estaba más demacrada que nunca. "No he dormido bien" o, "los estudios, ya sabes" eran sus típicas explicaciones. Al día siguiente tendrían un examen, por lo que Sanae había accedido a almorzar con sus amigas y otros compañeros para ayudarles con algunas dudas, pero con la condición de que fuera en su casa. Todos notaron lo incómoda que estuvo durante el almuerzo: más que comer jugueteó con la comida y apenas la probó. Estaba inquieta y no paraba de beber agua… -disculpen- dijo y se subió a su habitación. Kumi no dudó en seguirla y desde afuera escuchó entre sollozos, cómo su amiga ejecutaba lo que ya hace tiempo temía. Se sintió mal… muy mal.

-¿Kumi?... ¿Kumi, estás ahí?- llamó con voz quebrada Sanae, quien se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amiga, pero no había sido capaz de controlar su impulso de devolver lo poco que había ingerido.

Kumi se sintió arrepentida de haber estado allí. Se arrepentía ahora que todos sus temores eran ciertos y no tenía una mínima idea de qué hacer- ¿Sanae?

- Necesito ayuda- Sanae apenas logró articular la frase y se echó a llorar como una niña.

Kumi entró veloz y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas. Pero debía ser fuerte. Luego de unos minutos, se levantó y le sonrió a Sanae - Mira cómo quedaste, te ayudaré- dijo mientras ayudaba a su amiga a limpiarse, como si no hubiera pasado nada- Te ayudaré a limpiar aquí, pero primero avisaré que no te sientes bien y que lamentas no poder seguir ayudando.

Reunió fuerzas y despidió a los chicos. En cuanto se fueron, se apoyó en la puerta al cerrarla y ya no pudo soportar más… lloró como nunca, rogando al cielo el coraje para apoyar a su amiga. Respiró hondo y subió rumbo a la habitación de la chica. Allí la encontró sentada en la cama, cabizbaja. No sabía qué decirle, pero fue Sanae quien habló primero:

- Perdóname.

Continuará…


	4. Sobreviviendo

**Sobreviviendo**

¿Alguien puede decirme de qué tendría que perdonarla? Se supone que soy su mejor amiga, intuí lo que le estaba pasando durante meses y no fui capaz de hacer absolutamente nada por ella. Tampoco en ese momento tenía una idea muy clara de qué hacer, pero mi siempre bien ponderado sentido práctico me salvó el momento. Nada sacaba con deprimir a mi amiga (y a mí misma) más de lo que estaba, así que minimicé las cosas incluso más de lo razonable.

- Ya verás que pronto estarás muy bien- Sanae me miró confundida- ¿Limpiemos esto?

Eran las seis en punto cuando un joven apuesto y muy bien vestido escudriñaba concentradísimo las prendas femeninas en una concurrida tienda sin un ápice de timidez, pese a ser el centro de atención de toda la clientela, hasta que una chica desvió su interés hacia ella. Vestía un suéter sueltísimo sobre una falda entubada hasta la rodilla, algo muy sencillo, así como su rostro dulce sin una gota de maquillaje.

- Encantadora- dijo el joven, dejando escapar su pensamiento con toda la intención de ser escuchado por la muchacha. Pero ella estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera notó su cercanía, hasta que chocó con él.

-¡Lo siento! Por favor, discúlpeme, parece que ando en la luna- decía una apenadísima Sanae.

- Ha sido mi culpa, señorita. Yo la vi venir, pero me quedé embobado… es usted realmente hermosa.- La osada honestidad del joven descolocó a Sanae, lo que la obligó a recurrir a sus reconocidas tácticas de evasión:

- ¡¡Que bonita blusa¿Es para una novia o algo así?

- ¿Esto? Emm, no, sólo estoy revisando algunas prendas que pusimos a la venta con mi pequeña firma para probar la colección antes de lanzarnos en serio.

-¿En serio¡¡¡Es increíble!!! Además, me encantó esa blusa.

- Genial. Oye¿no te gustaría conocer la firma? Aunque la mitad del equipo trabaja desde Tokio, en este período de "marcha blanca" estamos trabajando aquí en Shizuoka.

- Me encantaría, pero… ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

- Ja, ja. Lo siento. Soy Kenji Imai.

Media hora más tarde, Kenji y Sanae llegaban al taller, donde encontraron al resto del grupo.

- ¿Marie?- Las sorpresas parecían no acabar ese día para Sanae.

- Linda, que sorpresa verte aquí.

- ¿Se conocían? La vi en la tienda y me pareció una persona muy agradable. ¿No les molesta que la haya invitado?

- Para nada, Sanae es una persona encantadora- comentó Marie y agregó- Nos conocemos gracias a mi amigo Tsubasa.

- ¿Eres su amiga también?- dijo Kotoko, la otra miembro del grupo.

- Si, eso creo- su respuesta causó cierta extrañeza, pero Sanae desvió el tema- Fue por eso que nos vimos ese día, Marie. Pensé que sólo estabas de pasada por acá.

- Generalmente estoy en el taller de Tokio, pero hasta el lanzamiento me quedaré aquí.

La tarde fue muy provechosa, en especial porque a todos les pareció que Sanae era el rostro ideal para su firma. Aunque la propuesta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, pensó que sería una experiencia interesante y fuera de lo común, por lo que aceptó sin reparos. Además, era una excelente excusa para mantenerse delgada.

La última semana se había visto a Sanae muy feliz. Kumi no sabía muy bien el motivo porque su amiga le había dicho que era una sorpresa y que pronto se enteraría, pero lo que fuese que la tuviera tan entusiasmada era bienvenido. Sacar a Sanae de la tristeza era algo tan difícil que se agradecían esos pequeños períodos felices.

Justo en medio de su amena conversación, Ryo irrumpió en el salón como si el diablo lo persiguiese, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no dejó a nadie indiferente.

- ¿Y a este qué le pasa?-preguntó Kumi entre risas

- Para que llegue tan temprano, de seguro ha de ser algo grave- respondió Sanae.

- ¡Ustedes, niñas!- exclamó jadeante Ryo, apuntando a las chicas- les tengo un notición de esos para venderle a los diarios.

- ¿Eh?- Lo de notición atrajo a toda la clase

- ¡¡¡¡Tsubasa viene a Japón!!!!!! Y será al menos por un mes.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Sanae estaba atónita.

- Me lo ha confirmado anoche- dijo Ryo como alardeando de su cercanía con el "compañero famoso" y continuó- Estará en Japón en una semana.

- Sanae¿no era esto lo que escondías?

- No, Kumi, te aseguro que no tenía idea- respondió Sanae tratando de ocultar su turbación.

- Pero por qué esa cara¿acaso no te pone contenta que Tsubasa nos venga a ver?

- No… bueno, me ha tomado por sorpresa, sólo eso.

Y era totalmente cierto. El corazón de Sanae se llenó de alegría con la noticia, pero el miedo inmediatamente se apoderó de ella. Sabía que las cosas eran demasiado diferentes, que ella era casi otra… ¿qué vería Tsubasa cuando la mirara otra vez? Por otro lado, había intentado tanto zafarse del recuerdo y en cuanto se enteró de su venida no pudo evitar estremecerse. Por lo visto, las cosas serían más difíciles de lo que esperaba.

Pensar en todo aquello le inquietaba demasiado, pero el llamado que recibió esa noche no pudo ser más oportuno. Marie le confirmaba que el lanzamiento de su colección sería ese fin de semana en Tokio, por lo que tendrían un pequeño desfile en el que presentarían sus diseños al público y en el que, lógicamente, Sanae sería el rostro principal. Jamás había desfilado en su vida, pero era un desafío que la emocionaba, Además, estaba acostumbrada a estar detrás apoyando a otros. Aunque la colección no era suya, por primera vez las lentes estarían puestas en ella: la dulce asistente esta vez sería quien atrajera las miradas.

Aún con todo eso, lo más importante era que el desfile coincidiría con la llegada de Tsubasa, y esa era una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para no estar allí. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo a la cara, pero no se sentía preparada aún, y menos sabiendo que todo el mundo iría a recibirle.

Tsubasa preparaba ansioso su equipaje pensando en todo lo que encontraría en Japón. Su querida madre a quien añoraba tanto, sus amigos del Nankatsu, la tranquila Shizuoka y, por supuesto, a la chica que le robaba el sueño. Estaba preocupado. Era cierto que su amigo le había tranquilizado en aquella última llamada, pero de todos modos, Ryo no había negado nada de lo que Marie dijo, y si notó que estaba más flaca, es porque la diferencia debía ser demasiado evidente. A medida que lo pensaba, más decidido se sentía de tomar el toro por las astas.

Y así lo hizo.

-----------------------------------------

Continuará...

**Notas:**

Siento la demora!!! pero mis profesores me están sobrecargando. Son unos explotadores T.T

Bien, este capítulo ha sido un poquito nada, pero no podemos esperar que sea todo sufrir ¿no? La vida sigue para todos. Y qué bueno nuestro Tsubasa, al fin se decide a hacer algo más que jugar fútbol...

Bien, veremos que resulta de su viaje.

Adieu.


	5. Corazones abatidos

**Corazones ****abatidos**

El jueves por la tarde Sanae no paró un segundo. Tenía tantas cosas que preparar para el fin de semana y los nervios la estaban matando. Partiría a Tokio el viernes al terminar las clases y estaría allá hasta el domingo. Aunque no era tanto tiempo como para cargarse de ropa, debía estar divina, lo que significaba sesión de peluquería, masajes, limpieza facial, manicure y, por supuesto, no comer absolutamente nada para no verse en la obligación de vomitar y con ello recuperar el aspecto de enferma crónica a la que estaba acostumbrada. De todo, eso era lo más difícil desde que su madre se había propuesto vigilar su alimentación, pero de un modo u otro el ingenio de la chica le sacaría del apuro.

Al llegar la noche, Sanae deseó no haber terminado nunca con los preparativos, ya que ni el cansancio era suficiente para espantar sus preocupaciones y dejarla dormir en paz. Aunque le hacía mucha ilusión el vivir una experiencia tan fuera de lo común como sería el lanzamiento de Sugarmoon, nombre de la marca, sabía que parte del éxito del evento era su responsabilidad, lo que la tenía hecha un mar de nervios.

Decidió revisar su correo para chequear las instrucciones que le había enviado Marie, pero lo que capturó su atención poco tenía que ver con la firma. La carpeta en la que automáticamente se almacenaban los envíos de Tsubasa casi llegaba al centenar de correos no leídos y aunque esa noche tampoco abriría ninguno, sintió una profunda tristeza nublarle el corazón. Aquella noche supo que sin importar cuán perfecto resultara el evento, la sombra de su amor perdido opacaría su felicidad.

La mañana del viernes transcurrió demasiado veloz para Sanae, quien apenas podía prestar atención a las clases.

Un joven guapísimo esperaba apoyado en su auto frente a la escuela gozando de las miradas traviesas de las estudiantes.

- Me tomé la libertad de venir a recogerla- Dijo acercándose a Sanae en cuanto la vio aparecer en la entrada.

- ¡¡Kenji!!- La chica notó inmediatamente cómo se convertía en el centro de atención- te lo agradezco mucho, pero debemos ir por mi equipaje.

Sanae sintió un codazo que provenía de su amiga Kumi. Hasta el momento, la chica no había comentado nada acerca de su "nueva ocupación", por lo que Kumi inmediatamente sospechó que la alegría de Sanae venía de la mano del apuesto desconocido.

- Eh, Kumi, te presento a Kenji Imai.

- Sanae… creo que tienes mucho que contarme.

Kumi los acompañó a casa de Sanae y se enteró por el camino de todos los detalles, descartando el temor de que Sanae hubiera cambiado a Tsubasa por el joven diseñador, y regocijándose en la idea de que, después de meses de ocultarse del mundo, Sanae se convirtiera en la imagen de una marca. Eso era casi terapéutico y estaba segura de que a su amiga le vendría muy bien.

Ya en casa, mientras terminaban de empacar, Kumi repentinamente recordó un importantísimo detalle que había dejado pasar con la emoción:

- Mañana…

- ¿Mañana?- preguntó Kenji.

- Mañana llega Tsubasa, Sanae- recordó Kumi a su amiga, ignorando completamente al joven.

- ¿Su amigo futbolista?- Kenji insistió en su intervención- vaya que coincidencia. Si tú quieres podemos invitarlo, pero dudo que a un futbolista le interese en algo la moda- Esto último lo dijo casi despectivamente.

Sanae rió ante el comentario y añadió- No te molestes, Kenji. En el mundo de Tsubasa sólo existe el fútbol.

Kenji y Sanae charlaban y reían de lo lindo, mostrando una complicidad enorme para conocerse tan recientemente, lo que a Kumi no le agradó del todo. Pero lo que más le molestó fue que su amiga respaldara la forma poco gentil en que el muchacho se refirió a Tsubasa. Sin embargo, prefirió callar para no arruinar el buen momento de Sanae, quien se veía muy ansiosa.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir a Tokio con nosotros? Me encantaría que me acompañases.

- Lo siento, amiga. Es que ya me había comprometido a organizar la recepción de Tsubasa. Y ya que no estarás, dejar a Ryo sólo en la organización sería desastroso.

Las chicas rieron a carcajada suelta, tocándole el turno a Kenji de quedar fuera de la conversación.

La tarde del viernes fue otra locura. Fotos, pruebas de vestuario y más fotos para una chica, mientras un joven caminaba de un lado otro con desesperación al escuchar por los altavoces que su vuelo tendría un retraso… ¡¡Ya sabía que el vuelo estaba retrasado!! De otro modo estaría viajando hacía rato, pero por qué no anunciaban a qué maldita hora se embarcaría al fin. La distancia de Sao Paulo a Tokio se le hacía tan eterna que una dificultad como esa no pudo haber llegado en peor momento, pero cuando pensaba en todo lo que le esperaba en su querido Japón, la ilusión parecía borrar todo lo demás. Eso pagaría con creces todo el mal rato del aeropuerto.

La casa de los Misugi era, con seguridad, lo más elegante que había visto Sanae en su vida. Aunque no era tan grande como la de Genzo, mansión que había visitado con cierta regularidad, el buen gusto de los Misugi superaba con creces el lujo provinciano de los Wakabayashi, por lo que la joven no cesaba de observar cada rincón como queriendo grabarlo en su mente. Jun había ofrecido amablemente recibirla en su casa durante el fin de semana, puesto que era el pretexto ideal para invitar a Marie también.

El desayuno no pudo ser más ameno, puesto que se unieron Kenji y Kotoko, completando así todo el equipo de Sugarmoon. Aunque Sanae apenas bebió un poco de té, todos atribuyeron su inapetencia a los nervios.

- En la tarde debes forzarte a comer algo o te desmayarás en la pasarela- indicó Kotoko, quien conocía muy de cerca las manías de las modelos.

- ¿Podrías tranquilizarla en lugar de ponerla más nerviosa?- dijo Marie entre risas, aunque lo que decía no podía ir más en serio.

- Ups!! Lo siento, no era esa mi intención. Lo que pasa es que mi mamá ha trabajado toda su vida en vestuarios, detrás de las pasarelas. Prácticamente me crié en este mundo y he visto tantas cosas que ni te imaginas…

- Yo… no te preocupes, estaré bien- Para Sanae no era la mejor noticia del mundo que alguien la estuviera cuidando así, pero sabía que la tarde sería demasiado ajetreada para los chicos como para que la vigilasen demasiado.

La tienda escogida para el evento era un monumento a lo chic. Aunque la firma era pequeña, estaba orientada a una elite, por lo que sus prendas se ofrecerían en escasos puntos de venta, manteniendo así la exclusividad, pasando a formar parte de las líneas juveniles de dichas tiendas. Sanae observó desde el segundo piso y se sorprendió de estar allí: representantes de revistas de moda eran los primeros en llegar, mientras el estacionamiento se iba llenando de carísimos vehículos…

"¿Dónde has venido a meterte, pequeña provinciana?"- se preguntaba Sanae aumentando su ansiedad. Ahora sólo quería estar a la altura de Sugarmoon.

Las modelos rápidamente se cambiaban en cuanto llegaban a los camerinos. Sanae pensó que al lado de esas chicas perfectas y, por sobre todo, flacas, ella debía verse como una especie de morsa perdida entre gacelas. Rió de si misma: a estas alturas no podía echar pie atrás.

Mientras se preparaba, Marie apareció a su lado entregándole un pequeño bombón de chocolate y trufas.

- No te presiones por comer, pero si llegas sentirte mareada, no lo dudes.

- ¿Marie?, tú…

- Yo estoy a tu lado, Sanae. No voy a presionarte ni dejaré que alguien lo haga.

Un grito indicando a todos que se alistaran a salir cortó su conversación.

- Después hablaremos si quieres…- Marie corrió al escenario mientras la música la anunciaba.

Al entrar a la tienda, los invitados se encontraban con una exhibición de las fotografías que Sanae se había tomado el día anterior, lo que daba las primeras pinceladas de lo que traería la colección. Adentro, las luces y la música invitaban a distenderse y disfrutar de lo que proponía Sugarmoon, la fiesta de la moda. Y así resultó todo, en especial para la "pequeña provinciana", como se autodenominó Sanae, quien despertó aplausos y flashes en cada aparición, y no escatimó simpatía cuando, micrófono en mano, describió y promocionó los accesorios de la colección.

Tsubasa llegó a Tokio desbordante de felicidad. Por culpa del atraso de su vuelo llegó casi anocheciendo, por lo que decidió partir a Shizuoka al día siguiente, pero aún así el reconocer su país, su gente y hasta sus letreros fue algo que le llenó el espíritu.

Saliendo del embarque se acabó su paz. Aunque los guardias le acompañaron hasta el vehículo que lo llevaría al hotel, la muchedumbre que le pedía autógrafos hizo difícil el trayecto. A sus diecisiete años aún no acuñaba los triunfos que le hicieran merecedor de tanto alarde, pensaba él. Pero al parecer el público japonés pensaba diferente.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación del hotel se lanzó de espaldas a la cama. La jornada había sido tan agotadora que no tenía energías ni para bajar a comer, lo que era de verdad extraño. Buscó el control de la tele con la idea de ver algo de fútbol local, pero lo primero que encontró fueron escenitas tipo "vida social". Iba a cambiarla cuando vio un par de sonrientes caras conocidas: nada menos que Marie del brazo de su novio Misugi, saludando en vivo desde el cóctel de Sugarmoon.

"Debes ser por lo que me comentó aquella vez"- Tsubasa recordó el proyecto que le había mencionado su amiga en el mail, aunque no lograba precisar de qué exactamente se trataba. Luego de unos segundos, apareció una imagen que le heló la sangre. Su Sanae (mil quinientos kilos menos, dicho sea de paso) sonreía a las cámaras mientras un guapete "quiensabequien" la tenía bien tomada por la cintura…

- Aló? Kumi?

- Tsubasa!! No puedo creerlo, ya estás aquí!!!. Tú mamá nos avisó de tu retraso y que llegarías mañana.

- Si, ahora estoy en Tokio- Kumi iba acontinuar con su efusivo ataque de alegría cuando Tsubasa se le adelantó- Acabo de ver a Sanae en televisión… Ella está…

- ¡¡Trabajando!!- interrumpió Kumi intentando de antemano resolver cualquier tipo de malentendido- Sanae es el rostro de la firma de modas de la novia de Jun. Ella la invitó a trabajar con ellos y cuando supimos que llegabas hoy ella ya había aceptado.

- De acuerdo- las palabras de Kumi no respondían ninguna de las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza, pero decidió que no era un buen momento para comenzar interrogatorios- No te preocupes, sólo creí que estaba confundido porque la vi muy delgada…

De un momento a otro, las ilusiones de Tsubasa se tornaron en amargos pensamientos. La verdad es que no había que ser un gran observador para notar la diferencia entre la Sanae de sus fotografías y la que acababa de ver. Además, ese tipo… por más que tratara de convencerse de que estaba apresurando conclusiones, las imágenes lo conducían inevitablemente a explicar el por qué Sanae ya no le escribía. Ahora todo se mostraba ante él con una brutal claridad.

La noche era perfecta. Sanae se había lucido y con ello, había contribuido enormemente al éxito de Sugarmoon, lo que la tenía más que satisfecha. Durante el cóctel, las personas no hacían más que felicitarla y halagarla, pero su corazón se sentía cada vez más oprimido… "Tsubasa", era lo que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez.

Repentinamente sintió como un brazo envolvía gentilmente su cintura antes que un joven le hablara al oído.

- Señorita Sanae ¿se siente bien?, la veo algo incómoda.

- Kenji, yo… estoy un poco agobiada con todo esto

- También me estoy hartando de esto- solidarizó el joven- sonreiremos ante las cámaras y en cuanto nos dejen saldremos rápidamente de aquí-

- Pero cómo…

- Sólo sígame- respondió Kenji sin dejarla continuar.

Después de responder un par de preguntas con una sonrisa forzada, la pareja logró escurrirse hábilmente hasta la salida. Una vez allí, la chica notó que el joven aún sostenía su mano.

- Kenji...- dijo Sanae bajando la mirada mientras intentaba soltarse. Pero Kenji hizo caso omiso a la demanda de Sanae y en lugar de ello, la estrechó más y jaló a la chica acortando la distancia entre ellos, para luego tomar su barbilla con la otra mano y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

Sanae no sabía que pensar. No podía negar que desde el principio el joven apuesto la perturbaba, pero ella sabía que su amor era de otro. Sin embargo, la distancia entre sus labios se hacía cada vez menor. Ella debía detenerlo ahora, Tsubasa había regresado…

Kenji hizo una pausa antes de consumar lo que desde un principio deseaba y miró fijamente a Sanae como esperando su permiso. La chica no se movió en absoluto…

- El mundo del futbolista sólo tiene fútbol- dijo Kenji en un susurro- tú lo dijiste.

El maravilloso mundo rosa que se había construído esa noche se tornó de golpe en opaca realidad para Sanae. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar quién era en realidad Tsubasa? ¿Y cómo pudo olvidar que ese chico jamás miraría al estropicio en que estaba convertida? Sin embargo, un joven guapo, talentoso y por sobre todo tremendamente seductor estaba allí, adorándola aún siendo la horrible muchacha que ella era."Tsubasa lo siento, tomaste tu opción sin mí y ahora yo tomo la mía… sin tí".

La chica cerró sus ojos mientras sus labios descubrían por primera vez el placer de un beso dulce y cálido, pero con el corazón destrozado por la culpa.

Estando en la misma ciudad, dos jóvenes nunca antes estuvieron tan distantes…

Continuará…


	6. Mírame

**Mí****rame**

La noche avanzaba y Sanae no lograba conciliar el sueño. El tren de acontecimientos de las últimas horas la había arrollado sin piedad, sin dejarle pensar sobre lo que hacía, sin saber si actuaba según su voluntad. Kenji era muy apuesto, y le atraía sobremanera su forma de ser, tan diametralmente opuesta a los hombres que conocía, pero era imposible sentir amor por alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

Así, se preguntaba si fue un impulso responder su beso… si fue un impulso seguirlo besando mientras se aferraba cada vez más a su cuerpo, como buscando protección contra la tortura de su propia conciencia. Y aunque ahora en su cabeza había una tormenta, eso era mejor que escuchar constantemente la voz de sus culpas.

Estaba resignada a no poder dormir cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

- Sanae¿estás despierta?

- Si, Marie, pasa. ¿Sucede algo?

- No, no… es sólo que, bueno, hoy ha sido tan intenso. Deberíamos estar exhaustas y, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos logra cerrar los ojos.

- Es cierto- respondió Sanae sonriendo- Son demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

- Afortunadamente Kotoko tiene energías inagotables y se quedó cerrando, porque de verdad yo no resistía más.

- Disculpa por dejarlos en la fiesta.

- No te preocupes, Kenji me avisó que te traería.

- Si, el fue muy gentil en traerme- respondió Sanae con un dejo de nerviosismo. Marie pudo notar como su amiga se ruborizaba.

- Kenji es encantador y siempre está rodeado de un montón de chicas que harían lo que fuera por salir con él. Creo que eres muy afortunada.

- ¡¡Qué?!!!! A… ¿acaso tú nos viste?

Marie rió a carcajada suelta ante la atónita mirada de Sanae.

- Te delataste sola.

- ¡¡Oye!! Pero entonces¿cómo supiste?

- Es cierto que Kenji vive rodeado de chicas, pero lo conozco y, bueno, contigo es tan diferente.

- Me asusta esto. Pienso en Tsubasa y siento un remordimiento horrible.

- Yo también pienso en él, en que está de vuelta y todo eso. Pero tú eres una chica guapa de 17 años… ¿qué espera todo el mundo¿que detengas tu corazón hasta que él venga a reclamarte? La vida no espera, Sanae.

Sanae quedó impresionada por las palabras de Marie. ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta madurez esa chica, si tenía su misma edad?

- Marie hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- ¿Si?

- Bueno… es que me sorprende lo comprensiva que eres conmigo. Parece que supieras exactamente lo que siento y, la verdad, hasta ahora nadie se ha mostrado así, hasta complaciente.

- Sanae… yo se lo que es sentir que tienes el mundo en contra. Yo…- Marie se detuvo en tanto sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

- No tienes que decirme nada, no quiero que te sientas invadida.

- Pero quiero decírtelo, Sanae… necesito decírtelo- La chica hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Se lo que es sufrir por la persona que amas y terminar volcando ese dolor contra ti misma. Sanae, cuando Jun estaba mal, ya en el campeonato en el que tú y yo nos conocimos, yo vivía angustiada. Mis días no eran más que rogar por que estuviera bien, por que ocurriera algún milagro, pero eso nunca sucedía. Llegó un momento de mi vida en el que ya no pensaba un minuto en mí, sentía que al lado de su dolor, nada de lo que me sucediera era importante, entonces dejé de comer. Al principio olvidaba algunas comidas, pero luego pasé de olvido a rechazo. Al tercer o cuarto día sucumbía ante el hambre y después… tú sabes lo que viene después. Ese condenado remordimiento…

- Pero Marie¡¡teníamos doce años!!

- ¿Puedes creer que nadie se daba cuenta?- Sanae estaba impactada con la confesión de su amiga- El problema cardíaco de Jun parecía eclipsar todo lo demás

- Siempre se les vio tan unidos. ¿Cómo es que no lo odiaste con todo eso?

- Porque él siempre me hizo sentir importante. De alguna forma era su culpa lo que me estaba pasando, pero por otro lado era mi consuelo.

- Te entiendo.

- Quería estar siempre junto a él, que el tiempo se detuviera para los dos. Por eso yo tampoco quería cambiar, y descubrí que mi bajo peso mantenía mi aspecto de niña. Tenía miedo a crecer, miedo a que las cosas cambiaran, miedo a que el tiempo me arrebatara a Jun. No quería dejar de ser una niña, pero acabé con mi infancia tal como tú estás acabando con tu juventud.

Sanae abrazó con fuerza a Marie. Quería llorar, pero se contuvo, pues había tantas preguntas que necesitaba hacerle, y sabía que aquél era el momento.

- ¿Cómo lograste salir?

- Fue él- respondió ante la sorpresa de Sanae- El amor de Jun me salvó. No se en qué momento se dio cuenta, pero sin decirme nada, se acercó cada vez más a mí. Ya no era yo quien lo cuidaba, sino él quien iba por mí cada mañana y luego de clases me acompañaba a casa. Compartíamos el almuerzo e incluso la cena, siempre con algún pretexto, claro. Era él quien me obligaba a vivir cuando yo sólo deseaba hundir la cabeza y, por supuesto, fue él quien me enseñó a quererme otra vez.

- Es maravilloso- dijo Sanae conmovida- yo que siempre pensé que tú estabas a su lado para cuidarle, y resultó ser recíproco.

- Como el amor, Sanae, no puede ser unidireccional.

- Me haces pensar que todo este tiempo que he estado huyendo de Tsubasa, lo único que he hecho es alejarme de quién me puede ayudar.

- No lo se. Sabes que quiero mucho a Tsubasa, pero debo serte sincera. Lo que hay entre ustedes parece un cuento de hadas: él se va lejos de su amada y ella le espera pacientemente hasta que un día, muchos años después, él regresa y son felices para siempre- Sanae soltó una carcajada que terminó por contagiar a Marie también, quien luego de un instante continuó- Es bello, pero hasta ahora sólo tienes ilusiones… Kenji es real.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz de la mañana llegó anunciando de golpe el nuevo día para quien tuvo una noche tan difícil, pero Tsubasa estaba animado. Pese a la sensación amarga que tenía, sabía que vería a muchas personas queridas, y eso debía alegrarlo. Guardó todo en su maleta y tomó el teléfono para llamar un taxi, pero repentinamente su corazón le exigió otra cosa…

- Aló…

- ¿Tsubasa?

- Acertaste, Misugi.

- Ehh¡¡Bienvenido!! Supongo que estás en tu casa.

- Me encantaría, amigo, pero mi vuelo se atrasó y terminé pasando la noche aquí en Tokio.

- ¡¡¿En Tokio?!!

- No te alarmes, sólo quería preguntarte por Sanae. Se que está en Tokio trabajando con Marie, pero como no tengo su número, pensé que podrías ayudarme.

Jun se encontraba en una encrucijada. Realmente no tenía la menor idea de qué responder, pero en ese momento llegaron las chicas para su buena fortuna.

- Es Tsubasa- dijo cubriendo el auricular- Me está preguntando por ti, Sanae.

- Dile que estoy en Tokio por muchos días.

- Siento decirte que él también está en Tokio.

- Demonios...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el almuerzo Sanae no pudo contra sus nervios. Pese al éxito obtenido la noche anterior, apenas lograba esbozar una sonrisa notoriamente falsa.

- ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan incómoda¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche?

- No, yo… la verdad no se si estoy lista para esto, Kenji, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

- Pero no lo estás disfrutando. Mírame, estamos aquí, juntos, después de una noche perfecta. ¿Por qué estás así?

Sanae no supo cómo responder, pero el mismo Kenji encontró las palabras por ella:

- Es el futbolista¿cierto?

- Kenji, él está en Tokio. Hoy telefoneó a casa de Jun y yo, bueno… le prometí que nos veríamos. Yo le debo una explicación.

-¡Él se fue, bonita, se fue a vivir su vida y te dejó con ese amor clavado en el pecho!

- Él me dijo que me quería.

- ¿Qué?

- Me lo dijo antes de irse a Brasil. En todo este tiempo la que rompió la comunicación fui yo.

Kenji no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Con las cosas puestas de ese modo, era muy posible que el deportista estuviese en Japón para recuperarla, pero si era Sanae quien se había alejado de él, se encendía una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-¿Te perdí, Sanae?

- ¡¡Oye!! En ningún momento he dicho que vaya a correr a los brazos de Tsubasa. Pero he estado huyendo todo el tiempo y él merece que, al menos, le diga por qué.

- ¿Puedo saber cuál es ese por qué?

- No puedo vivir de una ilusión, de un amor que es pura esperanza.

- ¿Y si te quiere de verdad?

- Estará acá un par de semanas y luego se marchará por otros dos años o tal vez más. No soy tan fuerte como todos piensan, Kenji, al contrario, soy demasiado frágil, demasiado débil para enfrentar la soledad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las cuatro en punto cuando Sanae llegó al hotel donde se alojaba Tsubasa, quien la esperaba en una de las terrazas. Cuanto más se acercaba a su destino, más se agitaba su corazón. Sabía perfectamente que estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para caer presa de sus impulsos otra vez, así que repasaba una y otra vez las palabras exactas de su explicación pensando que con ello lo evitaría. Caminaba lentamente como si no quisiera llegar, pero antes de lo deseable lo tenía frente a frente.

De nada sirvió repetirse veinte veces que en cuanto lo viera recitaría su guión, se daría la media vuelta y se olvidaría de él.

- Tsubasa…- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios mientras el amor de su vida la abrazaba casi con violencia.

Un deseo irrefrenable de sentir la piel de su amada había impulsado al joven a aferrarla a él sin pensar un segundo en lo que hacía, olvidando cuánto se repitió a sí mismo que tenía demasiado que explicarle, partiendo por lo que había visto la noche anterior. Pero ahora estaban allí, aferrados el uno al otro como si la vida se les fuese en ello.

Poco a poco, la mágica nube en que estaban envueltos comenzó a desvanecerse, y Sanae se sobresaltó como si despertara de un sueño, recordando de golpe todo lo que había planeado decirle.

- Lo lamento.

- Por qué, Sanae, que es lo que lamentas. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estamos sintiendo ahora?

- Yo no soy la chica que tú quieres… yo, he cambiado demasiado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡¡Mírame, Tsubasa, mírame bien!! – gritó Sanae al borde del llanto.

- No!! Mírame tú a mí-Diciendo esto, Tsubasa la sujetó con fuerza y clavó en ella una mirada tan inquietante como llena de furia- No eres la única que ha cambiado, mis sentimientos por ti también son diferentes- Sanae sintió terror de seguir escuchando, pero Tsubasa continuó- Si alguna vez te quise, ahora te amo.

Sus palabras resonaban en la mente de Sanae una y otra vez, como si no lograra convencerse. Después de tanto dolor, una pequeña frase cerraba la mayor de sus incertidumbres, pero aún con el corazón saltando de alegría, una sombra volvió a posarse sobre ella…

- No puedo traicionar a Kenji.

Tsubasa sintió una estaca atravesar su corazón. Finalmente, el temor que le apresaba desde la noche anterior se había vuelto realidad, y Sanae quería a otro. Pero algo no cuandraba… ¿Por qué había reaccionado así¿Por qué no le había dicho desde un principio que ya no le amaba?

-Pero puedes traicionarte a ti misma.

Sanae no supo qué decir. Tsubasa tenía razón, se mentía a si misma intentando en vano convencerse de olvidarlo, pero por otro lado tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

-Tsubasa, yo… Dame tiempo, por favor.

Aunque el muchacho hubiera deseado estrecharla entre sus brazos y recuperar de una buena vez todo el tiempo perdido, dio lugar a la razón y comprendió que Sanae necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. Sabía que por muy confundida que estuviera, era una chica correcta que jamás pasaría por sobre otra persona, y eso era algo que debía respetar, aún si se trataba de su rival. Tampoco esta vez halló respuesta a las tantas interrogantes que le rondaban, pero con el corazón más sereno y más esperanzado decidió partir a Shizuoka y hacer todas las preguntas a Sanae cuando ella se sintiera preparada para responder.

- El tiempo que necesites… Sanae.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…

**Notas:**Bien, lo sé… ¿tanta espera para esto¿ni siquiera un beso? Bueno, los chicos son recatados. Claro que yo en su lugar recupero todo el tiempo perdido y más, pero ese es otro cuento.

Siento tanto la demora, pero este encuentro entre el par de tórtolos me ha salido realmente difícil, eso de no querer apurar las cosas, ni tampoco retrasar el encuentro hasta el próximo capítulo pese a que necesitaba contarles acerca de Marie... Pobrecita!! pero vamos que la anorexia no es sólo una obsesión por vestir la talla 36.

Bueno, gracias por leerme. Intentaré (no puedo asegurarlo) que el próximo salga más rápido.

Besos!!


	7. Perdida

**Perdida**

-¡¡¡Bienvenido!!!

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, las voces alegres de su familia y amigos sonaron al unísono recibiéndolo de nuevo en casa. La escena era conmovedora, y Tsubasa debió contener un par de lágrimas de sincera alegría. Abrazos, risas, palmoteos y saludos iban y venían en un caos que el muchacho no paraba de agradecer. Después de todo, la vida era demasiado generosa con él: tenía talento y la oportunidad de cultivarlo, así como una familia hermosa y un gran círculo de buenos amigos que le esperaban fielmente. ¿Sería acaso que no podía pedir más¿Es que era un abuso de su parte querer, además, tenerla a ella? Tal vez en su mundo funcionaba una especie de justicia natural que le impedía tenerlo todo, pero él jamás se había rendido ante nada en la vida, y se juró a si mismo que esta no sería la primera vez. No perdería a Sanae así tuviera que usar la fuerza: ya había peleado con aquél Kanda, antes de irse a Brasil y no dudaría en destrozarle la sonrisa a ese tal Kenji si fuese necesario.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo por el centro de Tokio. Miraba las mismas vitrinas una y otra vez, sin ver realmente nada ni percatarse de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, hasta que una voz familiar la trajo de regreso al mundo:

- Al fin te encuentro, bonita- Dijo Kenji tomándola por los hombros.

- No soy bonita, no se por qué insisten en eso.

- ¿Será porque es cierto?

La chica se entregó a las lágrimas. Últimamente no podía contenerse; llorar era otro impulso que se le había ido de las manos, aunque esta vez no sabía por qué lo hacía, tal vez la misma confusión.

- ¿Qué hacías sola en estas calles? Esto no es Shizuoka, pequeña, Tokio puede ser peligroso.

- Yo… estoy perdida.

- Estabas. Yo te guiaré.

Sanae sólo asintió y se dejó llevar por el joven, sin querer explicar que no eran las calles de Tokio las que la habían perdido, sino el laberinto de sus emociones. Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, pero al percatarse, Sanae se negó a entrar.

- No tengo hambre, de verdad. Comí algo mientras paseaba y ya no tengo apetito.

- De acuerdo, pero no rechazaras dar un paseo por ahí. ¡¡Vamos a la torre!! Te encantará ver las luces de la ciudad desde la torre.

Sanae aceptó con una sonrisa. Después de todo, no estaba mal distraerse y alejar así los malos pensamientos. Durante toda la tarde no había podido sacarse de la mente su encuentro con Tsubasa y en su piel ya se contaban las consecuencias. Sin tener nada en el estómago que poder vomitar, no había tardado en hacerse un par de nuevos cortes para liberar su enorme angustia. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba ayuda y Kenji se la estaba dando. Su personalidad encantadora hacía que el tiempo se fuera de prisa, esas escasas horas que Sanae disfrutaba.

Ya podía ver las luces dibujando la ciudad desde la torre de Tokio. Era un hermoso panorama.

-Podría mudarme a Tokio- dijo Sanae observando el espectáculo que tenía enfrente.

- Jaja, no hablas en serio.

- Es en serio. Acá podría estudiar en una buena universidad y trabajar para Sugarmoon. Además- prosiguió apoyándose en la barandilla- Tokio es tan bonito.

- Mmm, no se. La belleza natural de Shizuoka es tan inspiradora. Marie ha intentado convencerme de venir a vivir acá, ya sabes, sería más fácil trabajar juntos, pero no me veo dejando mi ciudad- comentó el muchacho mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica, quien respondía haciendo gala de su coquetería.

- No te imaginaba con ese arraigo provinciano.

Kenji rió de buena gana ante el comentario. Sanae apenas esbozó una cálida sonrisa, aunque la agradable compañía había mejorado notoriamente su ánimo. De hecho, no notó el momento en que dejó de sentir esa opresión en el pecho. La presencia de Kenji era envolvente: su mirada, sus gestos, su voz seductora, todo en él la inquietaba, pero era una sensación excitante que la alejaba de sus propias torturas.

El joven se ubicó detrás de la chica encerrándola entre él y la baranda, y acercó el rostro a su oído, convirtiendo su cercanía en un suave contacto mientras le hablaba en un susurro

- Aunque pensaría en dejar Shizuoka si mi principal fuente de inspiración se mudara a Tokio.

Las palabras de Kenji eran sólo el comienzo de un juego sutil de tentación. Arrastró sus manos acariciando desde la punta de los dedos de Sanae, subiendo hasta sujetar su barbilla para besar sensualmente su cuello, mientras ella se abandonaba al placer de las caricias. La torre estaba llena de gente y el límite de lo prohibido aumentaba la provocación. Bajaron al auto y huyeron en busca de su libertad, el momento para dejar atrás las ataduras y simplemente dejarse llevar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los últimos invitados habían dejado ya la casa de los Ozora, excepto por Kumi y Ryo, quienes se habían quedado ayudando a limpiar dada su condición de organizadores.

- Es una lástima que Sanae no haya estado aquí- dijo Ryo al tiempo que Kumi le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.

- Estuve con ella en Tokio- dijo Tsubasa como si nada.

- ¿Qué?- exclamaron al unísono sus amigos.

- Si, fue por eso que no me vine más temprano. Pensé que lo adivinarían, jaja. ¿Qué otra cosa haría yo en Tokio?

Kumi se sintió aliviada. La recepción había estado hermosa y la Natsuko Ozora la había felicitado por su buena organización, pero ella no había podido disfrutarla del todo pensando en la ausencia de su amiga. Ahora que sabía de su encuentro con Tsubasa en Tokio pensaba que las cosas estaban mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Tsubasa aprovechó un momento en que Ryo se apartó para sacar la basura y se acercó a Kumi:

- Sanae está muy flaca¿no crees?

- ¡Vaya!, que detallista.

-¡Oye!- rió Tsubasa- te hablo en serio. Además, no me pareció un detalle, de verdad que está muy flaca.

- Lo está.

- ¿No te parece un poco escueta la respuesta?

- No se¿qué más podría decirte? Todos podemos ver que está muy flaca, pero no duermo con ella como para detallar que desayuna, almuerza y cena.

- No te pongas así. Sólo me preocupé.

- Está bien, y te entiendo, pero creo que es ella quien debe responder tus preguntas, Tsubasa.

Kumi sabía que estaba siendo demasiado dura con un chico que no tenía culpa de nada, pero si ella no conseguía ayudar a su amiga, su única opción era empujar a Tsubasa a hacerlo. Debía sembrar más y más dudas en él y así presionarlo a hablar con ella. Sanae estaba siendo muy hábil para burlar su tratamiento y pese a que ella misma la vigilaba al comer, estaba segura de que su amiga se las estaba arreglando para engañarla a ella también. Lo único cierto es que la báscula indicaba cada vez menos y a ese ritmo, Sanae iba a desaparecer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían recorrido un par de kilómetros a las afueras de Tokio cuando sin palabras decidieron llevar su juego al asiento trasero del auto. Era un arrebato de locura, pero su sentido perdía fuerza mientras las caricias lujuriosas de Kenji la sumergían en el escandaloso deseo por el placer desconocido. Su universo entero estaba reducido a la distancia entre sus cuerpos, que poco a poco se contraía dando paso al contacto menos inocente en un juego desvergonzadamente pasional.

Una mano del joven sujetaba la espalda de Sanae aprisionándola contra él, mientras la otra se calaba suavemente por debajo de su falda, encendiendo aún más el instinto de la chica, quien respondía saboreando la piel de Kenji, al tiempo que se aventuraba a bajar hasta su pecho. Pero el chico impidió su acción forzándola a situarse sobre él, estimulándose mutuamente en el contacto. Abrió ligeramente la blusa de Sanae y comenzó a lamer sus pechos aún cubiertos por su ropa íntima, en tanto sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de su desenfreno. Siguió bajando botón a botón, paseando su lengua por el abdomen de la muchacha, cuando repentinamente la chica quedó paralizada.

Un escozor en el vientre frenó de golpe su ensoñación. Era imposible intentar liberarse de sus ataduras y los cortes en su vientre estaban ahí como un recordatorio de su miseria.

- Qué está pasando!!- reclamó Kenji sujetándola de los brazos, antes de asimilar el sabor que había quedado en sus labios- ¿Sangre?

- Kenji, yo, no puedo, por favor suéltame.

- ¡¡Explícame qué rayos te pasa, Sanae!!

- ¡¡Es sangre, Kenji, es sangre porque acabo de hacerme muchos, muchos cortes¿satisfecho?

- Ya se, ese estúpido futbolista te provocó eso y yo debo pagar las consecuencias ¿no es así?

- Imbécil.

Sanae no dudó en bajar del auto aún sin abrochar del todo su blusa. Kenji reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho a causa de su repentina frustración. La llamó una y otra vez, condujo lentamente al lado de Sanae intentando convencerla de subir. Era tarde y la distancia a pie era demasiada, pero ella se sentía demasiado sucia, demasiado utilizada. Las lágrimas que caían en un llanto silencioso se fueron camuflando con la llovizna que comenzó a caer. Sanae lo agradeció, pues no le importaba el frío, tal vez el agua pudiera llevarse algo de su impureza. De un momento a otro la imagen de Tsubasa se clavó en su mente. Sus palabras… ¿acaso era cierto que se estaba traicionando ella misma? La angustia se apoderó de ella otra vez y se sentía como la mujer adúltera siendo apedreada por su propia conciencia.

Kenji la seguía lentamente decidido a no abandonarla, sintiéndose tan estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por la ira. La había ofendido y ahora la acompañaría hasta que ella decidiera regresar al vehículo.

La larga caminata hacía mella en el cuerpo de Sanae, pero se dio ánimo en cuanto divisó una estación de servicio. Al llegar, los dependientes se quedaron mirándola algo confundidos. Sanae se acercó a Kenji, quien erróneamente pensó que había recapacitado:

- Aquí estaré bien, ahora por favor vete.

-Pero Sanae…

-Vete.

La orden seca de la chica indicó al muchacho que no había nada más que hacer. Sanae, por su parte, en cuanto lo vio marcharse sacó una monedas de su bolso y buscó el teléfono público.

- ¿Diga?

- Siento llamar a esta hora- dijo tímidamente, soltando unos sollozos.

-¿Sanae? Pequeña, dónde estás, qué te sucede!!

- Te necesito…- habría dicho más, pero las lágrimas atrapaban las palabras.

- ¿Aún estás en Tokio? Iré de inmediato, sólo dime donde está exactamente.

- Es muy tarde, tal vez…

- Yo veré como viajo -la interrumpió- por favor, quédate tranquila, dime donde…

El reloj en la estación marcaba poco más de las doce de la noche. Una mujer le ofreció una leche caliente al ver el estado de la joven, pero ella la rechazó. Estaba sentada en una esquina del local, completamente empapada con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Pasó una hora y ella seguía estática. Los sollozos habían cesado, pero ahora temblaba de frío. Sin embargo, Sanae parecía estar en otro mundo, ignorando por completo el hambre y el frío.

Una hora más y en la entrada del local apareció un consternado Tsubasa, buscando desesperadamente a su Sanae. Ella alzó la mirada, esbozando una tenue sonrisa que contrastaba con su deprimente imagen.

Ahí la encontró, empapada de pies a cabeza, con su cortísima falda y su blusa trasluciendo la ropa interior por la humedad; los zapatos a un lado y su delgado cuerpo sin poder contener los escalofríos. Las personas lo miraban sorprendidos, sin saber qué era lo más extraño de todo el cuadro. Se acercó a Sanae velozmente quitándose su chaqueta. Iba a ponerla sobre los hombros de la chica, pero ella lo detuvo.

- Mojaré tu chaqueta.

- Entonces usa mi suéter- dijo mientras es lo quitaba.

- Gracias- Sanae lo tomó y se dirigió al baño, donde se quitó la blusa mojada. El suéter le quedaba tan enorme que hasta podría haberse quitado la falda, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Se miró al espejo y pensó en lo graciosa que se veía, pero estaba calientito. Al regresar encontró a la mesera junto a Tsubasa.

- Debes tomar algo caliente.

- Un te sin azúcar, por favor.

La mesera sonrió. Ya sentía pena de la muchacha, y una pícara envidia por su cercanía con el "famoso" cliente. Tsubasa pidió un café sin desviar la tierna mirada que depositaba en Sanae. Se veía tan indefensa como una niña pequeña, pero no podía negar que esa misma fragilidad la hacía poderosamente atractiva.

- Pensé que tardarías al menos unas tres horas- dijo feliz Sanae, rompiendo el silencio.

- Logré tomar el tren bala. Ya sabes, es una hora. Y encontrar este lugar tampoco fue tan difícil.

- Que suerte. No se qué habría hecho todo ese tiempo sin ti.

- ¿Podría saber qué te pasó, cómo llegaste hasta acá?

Hubo un extraño y largo silencio mientras Sanae parecía buscar la respuesta en su taza de té.

- Estaba perdida.

- ¿Eh?- La respuesta de Sanae descolocó a Tsubasa. Era ilógico perderse tanto como para salir de Tokio, menos con la excelente orientación que recordaba en la chica. Además, siendo así habría sido más fácil llamar a Marie o Jun. Pero lo había llamado a él, lo que conducía inevitablemente a la conclusión de que comenzaba a recuperarla. Tal vez realmente estaba perdida y ahora él la había encontrado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará...


	8. Prisionera

**Prisionera**

Iba en el taxi repasando los sucesos del último mes uno a uno, desde el famoso mail que recibió de Marie hasta la extraña forma en que llegó a encontrar a Sanae en aquella estación de servicio, intentando descifrar el contenido de todo aquello, mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

- Sanae, espero no te moleste, pero llamé a Jun mientras fuiste al tocador.

- Hiciste bien, Tsubasa, te lo agradezco.

- Le dije que llegaríamos tarde, pero me avisó que saldría con Marie y que tal vez no llegarían esta noche, así que no debías preocuparte por la hora.

Sanae soltó una risita pícara. Su reciente cercanía a la parejita le había abierto una faz que ellos sólo mostraban en su círculo más íntimo. Normalmente se los veía juntos, pero siempre prudentes, manteniendo la compostura y hasta con cierta frialdad entre ellos. Pero en realidad no sólo derrochaban amor y dulzura, sino también una importante cuota de pasión y una atracción especial por las fiestas.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Tsubasa contagiado por la risa.

- Si no fuera domingo pensaría que salieron a una fiesta… pero parece que tienen una fiesta privada…

- ¡Oye! Jajaja…- Ambos rieron de buena gana. De alguna forma era necesario buscar algún pretexto para alivianar la tensión. Ninguno sabía que decir o qué preguntar; mucho menos tenían una clara idea de lo que harían una vez que el taxi los dejara en su destino. Tsubasa miró su reloj y susurró- Ya es lunes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que quiera seguir trabajando con nosotros?

- Sanae es una chica inteligente. No creo que mezcle tanto las cosas.

- Me pregunto que fue lo que le hizo Kenji para que se enfadara tanto con él.

- Seguro ha intentado propasarse con ella.

- ¡Jun! Conozco a Kenji, él no la forzaría a nada. Pienso que el punto es que ella no cambiará a Tsubasa aunque eso la haga sufrir.

- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que hiciste tú?

- Fue diferente.

- Claro. En nuestro caso era peor, porque mientras más cerca estábamos, más te dañaba. Y aún así te quedaste a mi lado. Dime Marie¿ahora no eres feliz?

- Soy demasiado feliz a tu lado.

- Pasamos dificultades, Marie, pero nos amábamos y lo seguimos haciendo. Y es lo que sucede con ellos. Sanae no se enfadó con Kenji, se enfadó con ella misma por intentar buscar en otra persona algo que sólo encontrará en Tsubasa.

- ¿Felicidad?

- Si.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a casa de Jun, la incertidumbre que venía latente en Tsubasa y Sanae se manifestó en forma del más incómodo silencio, ya que sinceramente ninguno tenía un plan muy claro. De pie en la entrada, buscando la respuesta en la mirada del otro la respuesta que satisficiera sus expectativas. De pronto, Tsubasa rompió el silencio.

- Lo mejor es que me vaya de inmediato para que descanses.

- Por favor no… quédate aunque sea un momento- susurró Sanae con la mirada suplicante, en tanto que su mano halaba la chaqueta de Tsubasa como por instinto, trasluciendo en un instante toda su fragilidad, haciendo que el joven la envolviera entre sus brazos en un intento de brindarle todo el afecto y protección que la distancia les había negado, sumergiéndose en una embriaguez de ternura que los hizo buscarse el uno al otro hasta sentir el suave roce de sus labios. Se detuvieron allí, tal vez para perpetuar el momento, tal vez en espera del instante perfecto… Finalmente, Tsubasa asió la cintura de Sanae y grabó en sus labios un beso tan intenso como desesperado, un beso que reflejaba con exactitud la tormenta que agitaba sus corazones.

La brisa fresca de la noche los despertó de su ensoñación y entraron a la casa sintiendo aún acelerados los latidos. Para Tsubasa, aquel beso encerraba no sólo la expresión de sus sentimientos, sino el comienzo de una nueva etapa de su vida. El luchar por sus sueños lejos de su patria y de sus seres queridos le había obligado a madurar de golpe, pero las nuevas sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar junto a su Sanae le hacían sentir que comenzaba a convertirse en un adulto.

Sanae, por su parte, tenía el alma en contradicción. No importaba cuan ilógico resultara, pero Tsubasa siempre estaba allí demostrándole que su amor era muchísimo más fuerte. Aquél beso de cuento de hada debía ser la coronación de todos sus sueños, y sin embargo no podía estar feliz. Todo lo vivido tan sólo unas horas antes la hacía sentir tan sucia. Si Tsubasa la hubiese despreciado al menos habría tenido el castigo que necesitaba para alivianar su conciencia, pero en lugar de eso, el joven había partido a rescatarla sin dudar. Aunque una parte de sí rogaba por perdonarse y entregarse a la dicha del amor, su humillada fuerza de voluntad le exigía flagelarse de algún modo para odiarse un poco menos.

- Puedo preparar chocolate caliente mientras te cambias esa ropa mojada.

- Gracias, pero paso por esta vez. Lo que quiero es darme un baño bien caliente.

- Espero que no hayas enfermado con todo esto. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Me siento… sucia.

Tsubasa no sabía que interpretar esta vez de las palabras de Sanae, pero ni siquiera pudo preguntar ya que la chica instantáneamente se retiró rumbo al baño. Tsubasa no quería presionarla, pero estaba tan extraña. Parecía vulnerable a todo y esa incapacidad de cuidarse sola era lo más raro de todo. ¡¡¡Si ella siempre fue la que cuidaba de todos!!! Ya había hecho a un lado su temor lo suficiente como para viajar hasta allí y estaba decidido a encararla si era necesario, pero no permitiría que la mujer que amaba se hundiera más en lo que fuera que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

En la tina, Sanae veía como sus tormentos se liberaban en los hilos de sangre que bajaban por su brazo hasta teñir levemente el agua. Estaba tan hipnotizada con la visión que no se percató de que se estaba extralimitando. Llevaba cuarenta minutos sumergida en el agua, ya casi fría, cuando Tsubasa decidió tocar la puerta.

- Sanae¿Estás bien?

- Estoy sucia- La chica dijo esto sin salir del todo de su trance, lo que impulsó a Tsubasa a entrar al baño, momento en que la muchacha al fin reaccionó.

El joven se apresuró a sacarla de allí envuelta en una toalla y la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación que ella le indicó. Sanae enterraba el rostro en el pecho de Tsubasa sin lograr ahogar el llanto. Los cortes de sus brazos y vientre ya empezaban a dolerle demasiado, pero nada se comparaba a la tortura de sentirse en el fondo del abismo, puesto que de su dignidad ya no quedaba nada.

Tsubasa logró abrir las cobijas y la posó suavemente en la cama, mas ella no se soltó de su agarre. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, quien sabe si de frío o por miedo, o tal vez por ambos, por lo que el joven se quitó la camiseta y la entregó a Sanae para cambiarla por la toalla húmeda. Después fue metiéndose en la cama mientras se aferraba a su amada para transmitirle su calor.

Unidos en aquella cama, no había lujuria es su abrazo, sólo el deseo de mitigar en algo el silente dolor de una muchacha que no conseguía detener los sollozos. En cuanto su cuerpo recuperó temperatura, Tsubasa se sentó en la cama sin que la expresión de intranquilidad abandonase su rostro. Tomó uno de los brazos de Sanae y lo observó con detenimiento, fijándose en las pequeñas pero múltiples cicatrices.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo… lo hice porque soy una persona horrible, porque no merezco el amor de nadie.

- ¿Te castigabas¿Eso es lo que significan estos cortes?

- Me liberaba.

- ¿De qué?

- Rabia, culpa… cada vez que me doblegó la debilidad, pude liberar la culpa gracias al dolor.

- De qué culpa me hablas, pequeña!!

- Tsubasa…

- Eres humana, amor. Los humanos tenemos debilidades.

- Cómo puedes llamar amor a un monstruo.

- ¿Cuál monstruo? No veo ninguno.

- Soy un monstruo, Tsubasa, el ser más horrible del mundo.

- No es cier…

- Hoy estuve a punto de perder mi virginidad con un hombre que no amo…

- Sanae, por favor, no sigas.

- ¿Quieres mi verdad?- Sanae rompió en llanto, pero prosiguió arrojando las palabras que carcomían su interior- ¡Casi me entrego a un hombre sólo por lujuria, por satisfacer un deseo animal aún cuando sabía que no le amaba¿No es eso monstruoso?

Tsubasa sintió que ardía de rabia y dolor por lo que estaba escuchando. Aunque en la estación había intuido algo, había intentado convencerse toda la noche de que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, la confesión de su Sanae era un trago demasiado amargo…

- Pero no lo hiciste, Sanae…

- Tenía miedo de que fueras sólo una ilusión, por eso traté de borrarte de mi mente.

- Lo que siento por ti es real.

- También quería que me olvidaras, para desaparecer sin causarte dolor.

- Desaparecer… ¿Quieres decir que has intentado morir?

- No lo he intentado. Lo hago cada día, a toda hora. Me estoy matando lentamente.

- Sanae… tú…

- No me pidas una explicación que no tengo. Sólo se que sentir el hambre y resistir es lo único que mantiene mi moral en alto, lo único que me recuerda que aún queda algo de mi fuerza de voluntad- Tsubasa intentaba digerir lo que escuchaba- si llegara a morir, me iría orgullosa de haber mantenido mi decisión inquebrantable.

-¿Pero para qué? No lo entiendo, Sanae.

- No lo entiendes porque eres una estrella, porque tienes talento y un sueño por el que luchar. Pero quien no vale nada, quien no tiene esperanzas en la vida sólo puede luchar contra sí mismo.

- ¡¡Tú vales demasiado, cómo es que no te das cuenta!!

- Nada, Tsubasa. Yo sólo estoy viviendo para demostrarme que aún soy dueña de mi misma, que mi cuerpo y sus estúpidas necesidades no podrán doblegar mi voluntad.

Tsubasa se giró para quedar boca arriba, como buscando en el techo el sentido de todo aquello, si es que lo tenía. Pero realmente todo era un absurdo.

- Estás mintiendo.

- ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo así?- preguntó Sanae sentándose en la cama.

- No. Estás mintiéndote a ti misma- dijo Tsubasa con convicción- Todo lo que dices sobre ti es mentira. Que no vales nada, que eres un monstruo, que debes desaparecer. No se cómo te has convencido de eso, pero te juro que es mentira- el muchacho se incorporó y tomó a la chica por los hombros.

- Tsubasa…

- Es mentira, Sanae, lo juro- Tsubasa insistió una y otra vez, dejando fluir las lágrimas que antes había retenido.

Sanae se abrazó a él deseando que las cosas fueran como su Tsubasa decía, pero su mente sostenía un juego macabro que la mantenía prisionera de su propio engaño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…


	9. Respuesta correcta

**Respuesta correcta.**

-Es mentira, Sanae, lo juro…

Te abrazaste a mí repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez, a ver si por fuerza lograbas convencerme. Y me mostraste todo tu miedo, tu frustración, tus debilidades… en fin, todo lo que yo odiaba en mí en ese momento me hizo amarte como nunca. Lloraste y te vi como el ser humano más hermoso que había visto jamás.

¿Por qué entonces yo no toleraba mi propia debilidad¿Por qué aniquilaba todo lo que, según tú, me hacía humana? Habría sido tan fácil, en ese momento supe que me amarías de todas formas, pero había algo en mi interior que se retorcía de tan sólo pensarlo.

Dormitaste apenas unos diez minutos y decidimos levantarnos. Si Jun y Marie llegaban seguro pensarían algo raro de encontrarnos así, además el baño no lucía muy bien con esas gotitas de sangre por decoración. A las cuatro de la mañana preparaste el desayuno. Me espantaba un poco la idea imaginando que me harías comer como a un futbolista, pero llevaba ayunando varios días y la taza de té en la estación me había abierto el apetito. Me limité a lo mínimo para sostenerme y afortunadamente tuviste el tino de no decirme nada.

- Volvamos a Shizuoka- me dijiste algo serio.

- Eso haremos.

- Volvamos ahora, en el primer autobús.

Lo que me decías tenía sentido. Era ilógico quedarnos más tiempo en Tokio, además yo debía ir al colegio. Pero siendo sincera, no tenía ganas de volver. Estaba tan feliz con tu sola compañía que volver y encima mirar las caras de todos…

- Tengo miedo.

- No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, lo prometo.

En ese momento no supe si te referías al resto o a mí misma, pero como fuere, tu respuesta me confortó. En ese instante sentimos la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacen levantados a esta hora?

Marie quedó confundida al vernos charlando en la cocina a las cinco de la mañana, y nosotros reímos de buena gana al ver la cara que puso. Además, trasnochada se veía fatal. Preparé leche y nos quedamos charlando un rato con Jun. Marie se fue a dormir casi en seguida porque tenía colegio.

- ¿Y dormirás una hora nada más?

- No hay remedio. Eso me pasa por hacerle caso en todo a Jun.

- ¿A mí? Pero si fuiste tú quien insistió!!!

No nos dimos cuenta como llegaron las siete. Tú hablabas del fútbol en Brasil y tus ojos brillaban, pero cuando nos contaste acerca las clases intensivas de samba a la que te sometieron tus compañeros Jun y yo no podíamos parar de reír, aunque a ti no parecía hacerte mucha gracia.

- Las playas…- dijiste con un dejo de añoranza- Río de Janeiro está a algo más de cuatro horas de Sao Paulo y tiene las mejores playas que he visto. Sanae, tenemos que ir juntos.

Me sorprendiste. A veces pienso que no te conozco lo suficiente. Creí que no me querrías al ver como estaba mi vida, no imaginé que yo fuera tan importante para ti, creí que cumplir tu sueño era lo único que te importaba y tampoco pensaba que te atrevieras a acercarte a mí con tanta determinación. En todo eso me equivoqué. Yo había cambiado mucho, pero tú también y ya no eras el niño tímido que había partido al Brasil.

Volver a Shizuoka resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Tu visita subió el ánimo de todo el mundo, lo que desvió la atención y nadie me hizo preguntas desagradables. Era tan lindo ver la cara que ponías cuando bromeaban diciendo que volviéndome modelo cumplía el destino de todo futbolista…

Pero mis médicos no estaban nada felices. Tenía más cortes que nunca, había bajado casi dos kilos en la última semana y mi anemia seguía la misma tendencia. Resumen: todo mal.

- Escucha Sanae, si sigues bajando la única opción será internarte, y en la clínica te vigilarán hasta en la ducha ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- dijo mi nutricionista con cara fúnebre.

¡¡Por supuesto que no quería!! Deseaba con toda mi alma estar bien y dejar de hacerle daño a mi mamá y tí, pero entiende que tengo el cuerpo y el alma en guerra y es algo más fuerte que yo.

Los días pasaban como un sueño. Ibas por mí cada día al cole y me sentía como una niña mimada. ¡¡¡Era maravilloso!! Pero la magia acabó de golpe.

Kenji me llamó para avisarme de una nueva sesión de fotos y me hablaba como a una desconocida. No podía esperar que todo fluyera tan bien como siempre, sin embargo habría preferido cien veces que me exigiera una explicación, al menos un insulto de su parte… Pero nada. Su voz sonaba como un androide dándome instrucciones y eso me desconcertaba. Decidí no contarte los detalles para no preocuparte y esperé tranquila el fin de semana. Entonces supe que jamás podría engañarte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las tres horas en aquél autobús a Shizuoka transcurrieron muy distintas para los dos. Tú dormías como una bebé y yo sólo pensaba qué le diría a tu madre cuando llegara de mañana contigo a casa. ¿Ella sabía lo que te pasaba? Si era así tenía más posibilidades de que me creyera. Por suerte al llegar salió a recibirte como la hija pródiga y a mí, como si de un héroe se tratara. Comprendí que la pobre, sabiendo por lo que estabas pasando, estaba más atada de manos que yo.

- La cuidaré todo el día. Estoy de vacaciones, así que puedo estar con Sanae todo el tiempo- le dije a tu mamá para calmarla.

Tú me miraste con una cara que aún intento interpretar, pero tu mamá no podía estar más feliz.

- Trabajo todo el día- me dijo- así que nos haces un gran favor a ambas cuidando de ella.

Noté que te desagradó un poco nuestra conversación, pero cuando fuimos a tu control, algo peor debieron decirte porque me rogaste que cumpliera mi promesa de cuidarte.

Para mi eso fue muy extraño. Tú querías estar bien y yo entiendo que cuando alguien ya no quiere seguir adelgazando sencillamente come. Si te era tan difícil resistir el hambre¿por qué te costaba comer? Fue entonces que empecé a comprender tu enfermedad. No era una manía de estar flaca, era tu vida convertida en una contradicción. Decidí que en adelante no te daría a elegir. Hasta que las cosas no estuvieran en orden en tu vida, yo tomaría las riendas por los dos. Si hice bien o no, aún no estoy seguro, pero creo que no me equivoqué.

El viernes estabas notoriamente nerviosa. Me dijiste que tendrías una sesión de fotos y me pareció fantástico, pero tú no lo estabas disfrutando.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- Tsubasa¿qué cosas dices?- dijiste entre risitas- me daría mucha vergüenza que me estuvieras viendo en una sesión.

No dudé de ti, aunque me atraía la idea de verte posando. Pero tu actitud me decía que había algo más…

- Aló¿Marie?

- Tsubasa¿Qué tal tu primera semana en casa?

- Ha estado genial. Mis antiguos profesores y el director me han recibido como un rey en la escuela y he jugado con el actual equipo, además de entrenar a los más chicos mientras espero a Sanae. También he recorrido Shizuoka entera. Menos mal que viene el verano porque me acostumbré al calor eterno de Brasil y hasta he pasado frío acá.

- Jaja!! Oye¿qué tal si nos juntamos el fin de semana? Debo viajar por una nueva sesión de fotos para Sanae y Jun no podrá acompañarme esta vez.

- Y… ¿quién más estará en esa sesión?

- Si lo preguntas por Kenji, si, estará. Pero es miembro de SugarMoon y debemos aprender a trabajar juntos después de lo que pasó ¿no crees?

- Lo que dices es razonable, pero no puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que estará con ella.

- No pasa nada, Tsubasa. Kenji está un poco molesto con todo, pero es un buen chico.

- Está bien. Nos vemos el sábado entonces. Adiós.

- Adiós.

No me preguntes como lo conseguí porque pensarás que soy un psicópata o algo parecido, pero el sábado estaba tocando la puerta de un desconocido al que ya odiaba por sobre todas las cosas. En cuanto abrió a puerta los colores se esfumaron de su cara y entonces supe que era él.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Debo decir que su falta de cortesía estaba completamente justificada en este caso. Te confieso que yo en su lugar me abría portado peor.

- Necesito preguntarte algo sobre Sanae.

- Si te dijo que le hice algo, te mintió. Ahora por favor, déjame en paz- dijo cerrándome la puerta en la cara, cosa que impedí entrando a la fuerza. Él se cabreó con mi presencia, pero creo que al final le daba curiosidad saber a qué había ido.

- No es eso lo que quiero preguntar… Dime ¿sabías de su enfermedad?

- De qué estás hablando.

- ¡¡Sólo dime si lo sabías¿Lo sabías¿La ayudaste?

- Escucha futbolista. Vivo en este medio, veo chicas desaparecer todos los días y si ella quiere ser alguien ese es el costo. Ni siquiera está tan flaca.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

El tipo esperó un poco antes de responder. Parece que estaba disfrutando de ver mi cara de enojo y esbozó una sonrisa venenosa antes de decir su última frase.

- Estoy viendo que la muchachita quería una niñera y no un hombre… por eso te eligió a ti…

No pude evitarlo, pero esa fue la última frase que dijo antes de que mi puño se clavara en medio de su cara de galancete. Me fui de allí con toda mi furia contenida, porque te juro que le habría dado más, mucho más por todo lo que me guardaba desde mi llegada al Japón, pero viéndolo caer de un solo golpe con la cara ensangrentada, volví en mi. Tengo que confesarte que olvidé por completo tu sesión de fotos, y por mí mejor que el infeliz no se apareciera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji llamó ese día avisando que llegaría tarde, que había sufrido un percance y que comenzáramos sin él, pero jamás imaginé que se trataba de algo así. Llegó con la nariz vendada y el centro del rostro lleno de moretones. Mintió, inventó una excusa bastante creíble, pero se delató ante mí:

- ¿Y no vino tu novio? Habría jurado que vendría.

No necesitaba decirme que su "percance" tenía que ver con tus puños. No se qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza, pero tampoco consigo descifrar todo lo que pasó por la mía. Furia, con él y contigo, vergüenza y a la vez una extraña sensación de haber sido vengada. ¿De qué? No tenía idea, pero en mi interior algo clamaba por encontrar un culpable de todo lo que me pasaba y hacerle pagar. Y Kenji se estaba portando muy desagradable conmigo… sólo que no se merecía el golpe. O al menos eso creía yo.

Al terminar la sesión me acerqué a él. Me gustara o no la idea, le debía una disculpa.

- Lo siento, Kenji. Siento haberte causado daño, y siento también que Tsubasa se desquitara contigo, pero lo amo y no puedo luchar contra mis sentimientos.

- Lo que yo siento es haber pensado que podríamos divertirnos- dijo él sin siquiera mirarme- Tus sentimientos no tienen nada que ver aquí ¿o crees que iba a jurarte amor eterno?

- ¿Qué?

- Escúchame niña estúpida, bonitas como tú hay por montones y no necesito tus dramas existenciales ni nada parecido. Puedo tener en mi cama a la chica que quiera sin que se ponga a llorar por eso, así que ya puedes irte calmando.

- ¡¡Pues no se cómo Tsubasa no te molió el rostro, bastardo de mierda!!

Todos voltearon a vernos y yo sólo atiné a correr. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que había sufrido, él me escupiera en la cara que sólo quería acostarse conmigo?

Sólo se que corrí sin rumbo hasta que un cuerpo robusto me recibió en sus brazos…

- ¿Qué sucede mi pequeña?- Tu voz y tus brazos eran el refugio que yo necesitaba.

- Kenji… - entre lágrimas, fue todo lo que pude articular.

- Ese imbécil¿qué te hizo ahora? Desgraciado, le destrozaré lo que le queda de cara.

- ¡¡No, no Tsubasa!! Déjalo - te detuve agarrándote de la camisa- No quiero que encima te metas en problemas.

Vi en tus ojos que estabas dispuesto a todo, pero gracias al cielo Marie apareció en el momento exacto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡Tsubasa!!- Marie exclamó en cuanto me vio.

- ¿Qué sucedió Marie?

- No lo se, Sanae y Kenji discutieron, pero él se fue sin decirnos nada.

Tú tenías el rostro hundido en mi pecho y no dejabas de sollozar. La pobre de Marie estaba nerviosa y no entendía nada.

- Niñas, vamos a tomar algo y hablamos ¿si?

- Tsubasa…

Sabía que ibas a negarte, pero insistí.

- Apuesto a que no has almorzado. No te puedes negar.

Ya me había enterado de la clase de tipo que era ese Kenji, pero decirte esas cosas era caer demasiado bajo. En aquél local armamos todas las piezas del puzzle ante una sorprendida Marie.

- No me puedo creer eso de Kenji, lo conozco hace tanto tiempo…

- ¿Sabes Marie? Creo que eres una chica demasiado buena y por eso te confías- Le dije con la mayor sinceridad.

- No, no, yo creo que como Jun hace de guardaespaldas desde que son niños, a nadie le apetece hacerle algo a su chica- Los tres reímos ante tu ocurrencia. Tal vez porque en el fondo era verdad.

De pronto tu mirada se volvió triste y se perdió en tu vaso de zumo.

- Siento que desde que entré a SugarMoon sólo les he traído problemas.

- ¡¡No es así!!- se apuró en decir nuestra amiga- Gracias a ti el lanzamiento resultó perfecto y las fotos del catálogo están preciosas. Nosotros te queremos mucho y… bueno…- Marie dudó en seguir hablando y me miró como temiendo por lo que iba a decir, pero con un gesto le pedí que continuara- Yo también tengo culpa en esto porque te empujé a Kenji.

- ¿Qué?- Alguien debía explicarme esto. Debo decir que me sentí traicionado- Marie…

- No pienses mal, Tsubasa. Sanae estaba sufriendo mucho y yo no sabía que vendrías, así que pensé que una relación más concreta le haría bien.

- Seamos realistas- me dijiste totalmente seria- ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí antes de marcharte por otros dos años?

Eso fue demoledor. Hasta entonces, no me había enfrentado a esa verdad tan de cara a cara, pero tú me estabas forzando por primera vez a hacerlo. Debía hallar una solución a ese problema y, aunque en mi mente ya rondaba algo, mi idea era bastante irracional.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al final de todo lo ocurrido ese día, pasar la tarde charlando con Marie había sido la mejor decisión del mundo. Nunca me explicaste muy bien cómo hallaste la casa de Kenji, pero después de lo que me dijo me sentía feliz de que lo hubieses golpeado. Ahora que lo he pensado mejor, Kenji no puede ser tan malo. Estoy segura de que todo lo que dijo fue por la rabia que sentía en el momento y hasta me arrepiento de haberle tratado así.

Durante la sesión y después junto a Marie me di cuenta de cuanto amor había alrededor mío. No sólo mi mamá y tú, también mis amigos del Nankatsu y hasta los chicos de Sugarmoon me trataban con cariño y me cuidaban, pero yo era incapaz de disfrutar ese amor. Reía con todos, pero no era feliz, y aunque todos decían cosas buenas sobre mí y me felicitaban, yo sentía que todo aquello eran voces al viento, nada llegaba a mi corazón. Entonces me di cuenta de que todo mi miedo, toda mi lucha no tenía nada que ver con los demás, porque todo el odio que siento proviene de mí misma.

Viendo las cosas de este modo, la manzana podrida aquí soy yo. Siempre pensé que la gente y lo que esperaban de mí era lo que me había hecho daño, pero ahora comprendía que en algún punto de mi existencia se me cayó el telón, revelando mis enormes y numerosos defectos, y todo el odio que ahora sentía por mí era lo que estaba dañando a los demás, justo a quienes más confiaban en mí…

- Siento que desde que entré a SugarMoon sólo les he traído problemas.

Marie me confortaba con sus dulces palabras, exculpándome de todo, reafirmando lo mucho que me querían, entonces me recordó el motivo por el cual casi te traicioné - Yo también tengo culpa en esto porque te empujé a Kenji.

- Seamos realistas… ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí antes de marcharte por otros dos años?

¿Qué haría yo cuando me dejaras sola¿Qué haría cuando mis amigas ya no pudieran cuidarme? Me quedaría sola a merced de mi peor enemiga… yo misma.

Mis palabras hicieron que te tensaras. Fijaste la mirada en tu plato como si en él fueras a hallar la respuesta correcta…

- Sanae… ven conmigo a Brasil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas: Mmmm¿será realmente la respuesta correcta¿Tsubasa podrá ayudar a Sanae?  
Eso ni yo lo se, pero lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!!!!!

Gracias a tods por leer este fic. Quiero decirles que es muy duro vivir con esta enfermedad metida en casa, pero lo peor de todo es cuando esa persona ha perdido las esperanzas y tú no puedes darle ninguna. Escribir este fic ha sido como una terapia para mí y agradezco de todo corazón a quienes se han detenido a leerlo. Todo lo que he escrito no ha salido de mi imaginación, sino de lo que he vivido durante todos estos años junto a una enferma y les aseguro que es sólo una pequeña parte. Les confieso que comencé a escribirlo para deahogarme, sin pensar que se llegaría a esto, pero ya ven, creo que terminaremos en el capítulo 11. Gracias por sus reviews y nos seguimos leyendo!!!!


End file.
